The subject application relates to multiple-printer remote control. While the systems and methods described herein relate to remote control of multiple printing devices in a print line, it will be appreciated that the described techniques may find application in other printing systems, other manufacturing applications, and/or other manufacturing methods.
A continuous feed print line is spread over several feet. Operators have to walk along the line to load the paper or operate the line. When loading the paper or adjusting the paper path, the operator has to stay in front of the printer to move the paper. Operators have difficulty moving the paper along a continuous feed print line.
Continuous feed systems often have two printers to print duplex jobs, and include with pre- and post-processing components. A typical line can be spread over several tens of feet. For instance, an inline duplex print line is approximately 50 feet long. When the operator has to load the paper along the line, the paper must be fed in by a feeding component or hopper while loading it. Different components of continuous feed printers operate at different speeds. When printing speed is referred to as “high speed”, it may be approximately 300 ft./min. The loading or feed-forward speed is often called “slow speed,” and may be approximately 15 ft./min.
To load the paper into a conventional print line, an operator loads a pre-processing device, such as a hopper or bin, to bring the paper to the input of the upstream or first printer. To load the upstream or first printer, a pre-processor automatically feeds the paper from the first printer to the second printer. The operator must press a “forward” or “on” button on the upstream printer to output sufficient paper amounts (e.g., several meters) in order to load the paper buffer of a downstream or second printer. Between the first and second printers. The operator then has to load the expelled paper from the upstream printer into the downstream printer, and then forward the paper on both printers to load the post processing equipment (e.g., loops, cutter, rewinder, binder, etc.). With each action, there is the option to use the forward buttons on the printer or on a graphical user interface (GUI) coupled to each printer. The forward button on the printer has a local effect, while forward button on the GUI can have a global effect. Both GUIs (e.g., on the first and second printers) allow the operator to feed-forward the paper of the printer to which the GUI is coupled, the other printer in the print line, or both. However, the operator has to be physically in front of the GUI to control paper motion in a conventional print line system, which requires a substantial amount of walking back and forth between the GUI and the loading points.
Another drawback of conventional print line systems is that when the operator forwards the paper, it is expelled from the printer onto the floor. Often, for instance with light-weight paper, the operator has to manually pull the paper while moving it forward to avoid paper stack up (e.g., the paper folding over on itself, etc.) and possible paper damage. In many cases, it is physically impossible for a single operator to press the forward button and pull the paper at the same time.
Another problem arises during loading of the post processing device, where conventional systems require that paper be forwarded from the first printer (e.g., onto the floor), before it can be loaded into the next printer. There is no mechanism for moving the paper of both printers from the post processor location. To adjust some paper guides on paper buffers (e.g., dancing rollers, turn bars, etc.), the paper must be manually fed forward.
In other systems, paper in motion will stabilize itself and paper guides may be set, but an operator cannot feed the paper and remain in front of the buffer at the same time. Rather, one person must activate paper motion while another sets the buffer guides
Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate remote control of paper feeds on multiple printers in a print line to facilitate single-operator control thereof, while overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.